


Chivalry fell on its sword (pt 2)

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex, ridiculous super soldier refractory periods, steve rogers: village bicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: You could call it a date...





	

Steve half expects her to greet him at the door wearing lingerie. It's a silly thought, but for a fraction of a second he thinks, maybe. It's just as well that she doesn't. For one, he's not sure he'd be able to wait until the door was shut to pounce. For another, the yellow dress she's wearing looks fantastic. She glows like the sun. He holds himself back just until the door closes behind him and then-- carefully-- pushes her back against the wall. He kisses her hard. She returns it, nipping and sucking at his lower lip, while her hands slide into his back pockets to squeeze his ass. Steve reaches down to get his hands under the hem of her yellow dress. He skims his hands over her hips, thighs, stomach, and drags her panties off her hips so he can slip one finger into her.

"Oh god-- Steve--"

"Jesus, you're so wet," he whispers. "Fuck, can I--"

He wraps his arms around her waist, and she hops up, hooks one ankle around the other behind his back and digs her heels into his obliques.

"Yes--" she breathes into his ear. "God, do me now, do me hard against the wall."

She pulls out a condom from somewhere, abracadabra, and Steve lets go of her thighs just long enough to yank his pants down and roll it on. He leaves them pooled around his ankles. He doesn't plan to go anywhere any time soon. Want's gotten the better of them, and they manage a sloppy kiss, half-missing, Nakia drags his shirt up and off over his head.

Steve presses her back to the wall and closes his eyes as he sinks into her. She cries out, squeezes and her whole body tightens around his dick. He withdraws just enough to thrust hard a second time. Her fingernails scrabble at his shoulders, and then she wraps one arm around his neck to steady herself.

"Fuck me," she whispers, and Steve does as he's told.

He steps in to get close enough for a kiss. Her thighs tighten around his waist. He feels it around his cock when she screams, feels her come, and that's all it takes for Steve to come himself, desperate and gasping. He presses against her and rides it out with his face pressed to her shoulder as the rhythm of his hips dissipates. He shivers.

After a few moments of quiet and heavy breathing, Steve lifts his head to look at her. Her face is flushed, dark skin gleaming with sweat. Her eyes are half-closed, and she bites her lip so pretty, Steve wants her all over again. He kisses her with a little more tenderness than he means to, but she doesn't seem to mind.

He lets her down and steps back. His dick is still hard. Nakia raises an eyebrow, although she shouldn't be surprised by this point. He gives her a little shrug and pulls the condom off, stumbles into the bathroom on the way to her bedroom to get rid of it. Her dress, his jeans, his shorts land on the floor as they make for the bed. He eases into bed on top of her, and she must have been there until he arrived, because the sheets are still warm. Her skin is warm too, naked and glowing, the smell of sex in the air.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmurs.

She smiles.

"You're very pretty yourself."

Nakia drags her thumb across his lower lip, and he purses his lips into a quick kiss. He takes her hand and kisses the palm, her wrist, her knuckles.

"What do you want now?" he asks. "You said you had plenty of ideas. Do I need to give you a break?"

His voice is low, teasing. She's tempted to just roll him over and climb on top of him. Ease his cock into her and ride him hard, until she's worn out. Maybe there'll be time for that later. Her body wants to take things in six different directions, and she has to take a deep breath to steady herself.

"God, I want--" She bites her lip.

"Yeah?"

"No."

"Yes?"

She laughs.

"It's... I don't know what I was thinking."

"Can you whisper it?" he asks, leaning closer.

"It's..."

He pulls himself up on his elbows, touches her face gently

"Hey, you can always ask. If I'm not comfortable, I'll tell you. But to be honest, there isn't a lot I'm uncomfortable with. I'm kinda up for anything."

He almost looks embarrassed of himself. Almost. She eyes him.

"That's a dangerous statement to make."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I guess I like danger."

She rolls her eyes.

"I would never have guessed." She heaves a sigh, stalling. "Don't _you_ need a breather?"

"Only if you want. I'm good."

"How do you even..."

He shrugs and almost manages to look apologetic. Then he leans down to graze his lips along her jawline, his breath hot on her skin. She shudders.

"Tell me," he murmurs. "Please?"

Nakia bites her lip as his mouth trails down her neck to her collarbone. His long fingers trace invisible lines up her leg. Her breath catches, and she makes herself say it before she can chicken out.

"You said you liked it," she says. "Being penetrated. Being fucked."

Steve pauses and blinks. He's still for a moment and then moves again, presses a kiss to her neck. He seems unruffled.

"I did say that."

"What if. I wanted to do that. To you?"

She holds her breath. Steve goes still.

"You want... to do that?" he says.

"I... don't know. Maybe."

She looks away, and Steve puts his hand under her chin to turn her face back towards him. He kisses her, lingering, and then noses at her ear.

"Yes."

Her eyes widen.

"Really? I've never..."

"Well, it'll be new for both of us, then."

She can feel the curve of his mouth as he smiles. He lets his hand drift up to her breast and trace little circles around her nipple until it hardens.

"But uh... we'll need-- if you have..."

He gives up on finishing the sentence and drops his head onto her shoulder with a little laugh.

"I... might have..." she says, averting her eyes.

"You what?"

She covers her face with her hands and rolls away from him, puts her feet on the floor. She drags open the bedside table drawer. In it, the harness and strap-on, still half wrapped in tissue paper from that discreet boutique she nearly didn't have the courage to go into. She could have used the internet, but that would have taken days. It would have given her time to chicken out. As it is, she was in such a flurry of embarrassment that she bought the first one she found. The strap-on is pink, _hot_ pink, and her face warms.

He reaches over to pick it up. He doesn't seem disgusted by it, or the least little bit afraid. He runs his thumb over one of the rivets in the harness, the leather. He traces down the pink silicone shaft.

"This is nice," he says.

He looks up at her, frowning.

"But I'm not sure you-- they make--" He sighs. "You won't be able to feel much, I mean. There are... different models. That uh. For both..."

She looks over her shoulder at him. He looks away. The blush on his face would be amusing enough anyway, but given that he's naked in her bed after having fucked her silly, it makes her burst out laughing.

"I didn't know what to... I did say I've never done this before."

He smiles, gentle, and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll just have to make you feel good afterwards."

His hands move up her sides to cup her breasts. She lets her head tip back onto his shoulder as one of his hands moves down her brown stomach to tease at her clit with a finger. Her back arches a little.

"Mm, keep that up and I'm going to make you fuck me," she murmurs.

"But I thought you were gonna fuck _me_."

The knuckles on Steve's hand flex a little as he rubs harder. Her hips jerk.

"Steve--" Nakia whispers.

"I want it," Steve whispers back. "I want you to fuck me."

She lets out a choked whimper, and then she turns around before she loses herself completely in the pleasures of Steve's hands. Her own hands are shaking.

"Do you know how to put it on?" he murmurs.

She nods.

"I think so. I tried it on once..."

Her mouth's gone dry. All the moisture in her body seems to have moved below her waist.

"God, I bet that looked hot," Steve breathes. "Can I help?"

He moves to the floor with a dancer's grace, kneels in front of her to adjust the straps. Nakia tries not to think about the gentle brush of his fingertips on her skin as he buckles one around her thigh. He tightens a couple of places and then looks up at her. His hands rest on her hips.

"You gonna be sweet and gentle?" he asks.

"Is that what you want?"

A small smile curves his lips as he shakes his head. Her stomach rolls at the look on his face. How does he manage to look so sweet and yet so wicked at the same time? He glances at the strap-on and back up at her. Then he lowers his eyes and closes his mouth around the tip. Nakia presses a hand to her mouth. He's _shameless_. Steve glances up and takes it further down, right up to the base. She stares. She can't help but think about it now, Steve on his knees in front of another man with that look in his eye, and good god that thought makes her belly twist hard.

His breath tickles her skin. He looks up at her with those big blue eyes and then closes them, flicks his tongue over her clit and makes her jump. She takes hold of his hair and pulls his head back, away. For a moment she just looks at him, on his knees in front of her, naked and hard.

"Get on the bed," she manages to say.

Steve does as he's told, then hesitates, on his hands and knees. He looks over his shoulder at her.

"You want me on my back? On my stomach?"

He's doing it on purpose, being coquettish, but no less stunning for it. Nakia bites her lip.

"Stay where you are for now."

"Yes ma'am."

Those words have never made her feel much one way or the other, but Steve makes them sound like a burning promise. She pulls a bottle of lubricant from the drawer and knees her way onto the mattress behind him. She lets the tip of the strap-on tickle Steve's inner thigh, and he laughs.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she says.

"You want me to open myself up for you?"

Nakia's eyes widen. She's speechless for a few seconds.

"No, I've... done _this_ before. I'm just nervous."

"As long as you use plenty of lube, we'll be fine."

She slicks up her fingers as thoroughly as she can. She bites her lip and slides her hand up the inside of his thigh, uses her middle fingertip to circle around and then press through blood-hot resistance, into him. It's easier than she expected. Steve doesn't flinch. If anything, he eases into it. He breathes out, relaxes, and she slips in a second finger without thinking about whether that might not be too fast. He moans, and she repeats the movement. For a moment she's so shocked at herself, at him, that she can only watch with her mouth agape as Steve gently fucks himself on her fingers.

"God... please..." he murmurs. "It's small, and I don't need much prep."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine."

She takes a deep breath and shifts her hips. She slicks up the strap-on. The pink tip of it nudges at his ass, and Steve lets out a little moan.

"Yes, _please_..."

Nakia eases in him slowly, cautiously, inch by inch. Steve pushes back, eager, surprising her and bringing her hips flush against his pale, perfect ass. He moans again. His skin is fiery against hers. Nakia settles a hand on the small of his back.

"Is this good?" she whispers.

"Yes, just... I need you to move-- please."

She withdraws, a little too far, and bites her lip as the strap-on slips out.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be, just... oh--"

She nudges at his ass, a little harder than she meant to. Steve doesn't seem to mind. Her legs are shaking beneath her as she cautiously directs the strap-on and pushes back in. Steve moans again. He bends his elbows and lowers his shoulders, lies down with his ass up and his muscular back flexing. His face, in profile, is serenely beautiful, brow creased, his pink lips parted, his long lashes lying dark on his cheeks. Nakia thrusts a little harder, and he moans a little louder, eyelashes fluttering.

"Harder," he mumbles. "Please."

Her shock and disbelief that she's doing this is eclipsed only by the scorching heat of Steve's moans building and then breaking as she thrusts into him. There's no trace of self-consciousness, just Steve giving himself over entirely to sex. Nakia frowns. It's difficult to find a rhythm-- not what she's used to. It's such a strange feeling, and she hopes it's good for him. Can men come from that alone? Just to be sure, she reaches beneath him to stroke his cock.

"Oh fuck..." he whispers. "Please, let me..."

He closes his long-fingered hand around hers and strokes himself, sighing. He pushes back against her so that she almost doesn't need to move at all. She holds her position and stares down at him, at what she's doing to him. Her stomach drops out at the way that his body lets it in and then out. She thrusts a little harder, astonished at her own brazenness, and Steve moans again.

"God yes, _please_... harder..."

She can't seem to deny him, even if she wanted to, and she's not sure she wants to. Her hips slap against his ass. The impact sends ripples of need up into her. Steve writhes, strokes himself faster. She matches his rhythm, settles one hand on his hip to keep him steady, and watches with wonder as he comes undone. His cock throbs in both their hands. He presses his face into the sheets and gasps.

"Oh god-- oh god-- fuck-- Nakia-- oh god--"

He pushes his ass against her one last time, and she can feel his body tremble as he gets close. He comes all over both their hands, gasping as if he's just surfaced for breath after a long dive. He's so _vulnerable_ , open and lax. Nakia can only stare as he melts down into the bed beneath her. The strap-on slides out, and Steve moans again. Nakia lies down on top of him, kisses the nape of his neck. It's a struggle not to reach down and bring herself off with a few deft strokes.

"Did that feel good?" she whispers.

"God, yes," Steve groans. "Here, let me clean up."

He wipes off his stomach and their hands, makes a wry face as he dabs the excess lube from his thighs and from between his legs. Nakia blushes. She sits back on her heels with her lip caught in her teeth and doesn't realise she's holding her breath until she lets it out. Steve looks up at her.

"May I?"

She nods. He unbuckles the harness and takes it off her, tosses it aside. He eases her down onto her back and kisses her hard as he moves on top of her. His body is on fire. Nakia arches up into the heat of it and digs her fingers into his bicep, a little impatient. He kisses her, slow and deep, and then draws back with hooded eyes.

"Are you wet?" Steve whispers, although he must know.

"So wet. I-- I didn't expect to like it that much.

"It felt so good. Feel like I should return the favor."

"I wish you would."

"Can I use my mouth on you first?"

Something in the way he says it sends a chill skipping up her backbone.

"Yes, please."

He edges down on his elbows, almost clumsy in his haste. He glances up at her with darkness in his eyes and then settles in with a look of intense concentration. He lifts her knees a little to get his shoulders underneath them and palms the insides of her thighs, careful not to touch. He nips at the tender skin of her inner thigh and glances up at her with a little smirk when she gasps. She's just about to say something when he lowers his head and spreads her open with his thumbs. Her head drops back as his tongue flicks up into her, a teasing stroke. She pulls his hair a little harder than she meant to, but Steve just moans and thrusts his tongue deeper. It's as strong as the rest of him, relentless, thick. He does it slowly, meticulously, pressing at her clit until she's moaning and bucking her hips up hard enough that he has to hold them down. He lifts his head.

"I need to be inside you."

" _Please_."

Nakia is almost overstimulated, hyper responsive, and she lets out a moan dragged from her core as he eases in, heavy and thick and painstakingly gentle. She digs her fingers into his shoulders. It must hurt, but he doesn't say anything. Just as she's about to plead with him to get on with it, he thrusts again, deep inside. It drags a cry out of her.

"Oh god, please--"

Steve forges on, lifts her thighs up to get in deeper. He's watching her with single-minded intensity, as if this is the only thing in the entire world. He thrusts again, and the impact of his hips rolls through her. She looks up. His jaw is set in concentration. She thinks distantly that there really isn't anything Steve doesn't throw himself into headlong. It's almost too much to take. She's on the verge of begging off when she watches the intensity in his face dissolve into transcendence as he fucks her harder and then comes with a low groan.

Their lips meet for a slow, languorous kiss, and Steve gives another lazy thrust that makes her throw her head back and laugh/moan.

"God," she sighs.

Steve smiles. She's loath to let him go, but she's been quite greedy as it is. Besides, she knows he'll use his hands if he senses that she wants more. He moves to one side. Nakia watches the flex and bunch of his muscles, back, shoulders, ass, thighs, as he cleans up. He catches her looking and raises an eyebrow. He holds himself up on his elbows and gives her a crooked smile.

"See something you like?"

It's hard to think of anything biting to say when she can hardly feel her extremities. Instead she nods and thinks about which piece of him she'd like to break off next.

 


End file.
